This relates generally to printed circuits and, more particularly, to printed circuit structures with bends for use in electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include printed circuits. Flexible printed circuits can serve as substrates for electrical components and other devices and may be used to create signal cables that interconnect circuitry in an electronic device.
Flexible printed circuits are formed from patterned metal traces supported by layers of dielectric substrate material such as sheets of polyimide. It can be challenging to form bends in flexible printed circuits, because polyimide resists bending and has a springiness that attempts to restore a bent flexible printed circuit to its original unbent state. The restoring forces generated by a bent flexible printed circuit can create assembly difficulties and can impact reliability.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for providing flexible printed circuits with bends for use in an electronic device.